A coups de pic
by Jumuse
Summary: L'amour triomphe toujours, n'est-ce pas? Si vous n'y croyez pas, tant pis; Juvia le sait, elle! C'est d'ailleurs son étendard, sa flamme, son arme la plus puissante. Quoi qu'il en coûte, la glace cèdera.
1. INTRODUCTION

**Bonjour à tous! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai publié sur ce site.**  
**Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai pas rigoureusement respecté les caractères des personnages. Cependant, j'assume!**

**Toute critique est bien entendu la bienvenue; c'est le but même de ma publication.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

\- Gray sama !

Nul besoin pour le jeune homme de se retourner, il a reconnu la voix stridente de Juvia, la mage de l'eau. Elle a bien choisi son jour pour venir l'asticoter ! Attablé depuis une demi-heure dans la grande salle de la guilde, le mage de glace pensait pouvoir profiter d'un bon petit déjeuner en solitaire, après la nuit sans sommeil qu'il venait de passer.

Les yeux embrumés par la fumée dégagée par sa tasse brûlante, il sent plus qu'il ne voit la jeune fille s'approcher.

\- Juvia. Répond-il sur un ton plus froid qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Ce qui ne semble pourtant pas décourager l'intéressée. Au contraire, un sourire timide apparaît au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Gray sama a-t-il bien dormi ? demande-t-elle sur un ton volontairement posé. Oui, Juvia avait lu la veille dans un magazine emprunté sournoisement à Lucy, à quel point les hommes avaient tendance à préférer les femmes accomplies et raffinées. Sûre de son coup, la mage attend donc la réaction de son Gray sama, la lèvre frémissante.

\- Grmh… fut la seule réponse du mage de glace.

Si Juvia se trouve déçue de cette réponse, elle n'en laisse rien paraître, et commande très vite une tasse de thé à Mirajane, avant de prendre place aux côtés de Gray.

\- Quels sont vos plans pour la journée, _Sir_ ? Avez-vous prévu de partir travailler en compagnie de Natsu san ?

\- Peut-être.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le temps resterait au beau pour toute la journée, ajoute Juvia. Quel genre de missions allez-vous choisir ?

\- …

\- Les offres de mission sont de plus en plus intéressantes, au vu de nos résultats aux derniers Jeux Magiques ! Juvia aimerait vraiment en choisir une avec Gray sama, aujourd'hui ! Partir à la recherche d'un villageois perdu, ou d'un trésor ! La route serait longue et fatigante, et il faudrait installer un camp, et passer la nuit… ensemble, frissonne-t-elle soudain, les yeux brillants.

Mirajane intervient alors, une tasse fumante à la main.

\- Voici ton thé, Juvia. Je te préviens, c'est très… amer.

\- Merci, Mira. A vrai dire, c'est une des boissons préférées de Juvia, _indeed_.

La barmaid semble interloquée, mais n'ajoute pas un mot. Après tout, à la guilde, tout le monde s'est accoutumé aux habitudes changeantes de l'excentrique Juvia.

Gray se retourne sur l'odeur âcre que dégage le thé noir.

\- Pouah ! Tu vas vraiment avaler ça ?

Ravie d'avoir finalement capté l'attention de son favori, Juvia lui lance alors un regard énigmatique, avant de retirer délicatement son chapeau, puis ses gants de velours.

\- Et puis c'est quoi cet attirail ? C'est la version 'bal masqué de Juvia' ?

\- Cela plaît-il à Gray sama ? demande-t-elle doucement en amenant gracieusement la tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres.

\- T'es réellement la fille la plus bizarre que…

\- POUAH !

Le mage de glace se recule à temps pour ne pas être aspergé le liquide bouillant recraché par sa coéquipière, qui a renversé sa tasse dans le même temps.

\- Mais quelle idiote ! Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais !

\- Juvia n'aime plus le thé, pleure cette dernière à chaudes larmes.

\- Juvia ! Tout va bien ? S'enquiert Mirajane.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, répond Gray. Elle voulait juste trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur elle, c'est tout.

Sur ce, le mage de glace se retire vers la sortie, sous le regard assassin de Mira, qui tente toujours de consoler Juvia.

La jeune mage est déjà de nouveau sur pied. Elle remercie chaleureusement Mira, après l'avoir aidée à nettoyer les dégâts sur la table du petit déjeuner. Elle semble déçue de n'avoir pu convaincre son Gray sama par ses manières anglaises, mais se dit qu'elle prendra le temps de revoir son plan avant demain.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Juvia. Gray n'est pas en colère contre toi.

L'intéressée se retourne sur Mira, surprise.

\- Juvia voulait juste attirer son attention…

Aussitôt, le cœur de la barmaid se serre. « La pauvre petite ». Elle prend alors la jeune mage délicatement dans ses bras, comme on recueillerait un oisillon tombé du nid.

\- Gray t'aime bien, tu sais. Il s'énerve car il ne sait pas s'exprimer autrement. Il garde beaucoup de choses au fond de lui, et même nous, sa famille, n'avons jamais réussi à effacer ses cicatrices les plus sombres.

\- Vous êtes pourtant parvenus à gommer les malheureux souvenirs de Juvia.

Sur son épaule, Mira sourit. Elle se redresse de nouveau pour regarder son amie dans les yeux. Cette candeur juvénile, cet air malicieux, et pourtant cette force incroyable dont son amie faisait preuve… Mira se disait que son amie avait tout pour plaire. Mais surtout qu'elle pouvait plaire à d'autres hommes de qualité, bien moins difficiles à approcher.

Elle comprenait sans mal les raisons de l'attirance de son amie envers Gray. Tout le monde à la guilde aimait d'ailleurs narrer cette histoire, du 'jour où Gray avait libéré la mage de la pluie de sa malédiction'. Elle pouvait également imaginer la joie qu'inspirait à Juvia sa nouvelle vie, dans la chaleur familiale de Fairy Tail, et le tableau quotidien t d'un ciel sans nuages.

Seulement, le prix qu'elle payait pour son bonheur était bien trop élevé à son goût.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ce fardeau, Juvia. Je pense que ce que porte Gray est trop lourd. N'essaie pas de le libérer à ton tour, tu ne lui dois pas autant.

\- Gray sama n'arrivera pas à se défaire seul de ses démons, argue la mage de l'eau.

\- Ton soutien sans faille est admirable, mais je m'inquiète bien plus pour toi que pour lui. Qui veille sur toi lorsque tu te présentes en rempart contre les ennemis de Gray ?

\- Juvia n'a besoin que de savoir que Fairy Tail et ses membres sont sains et saufs. Juvia sait s'occuper d'elle-même.

Mirajane n'ose plus la contredire. Et pourtant, ses yeux lui crient de baisser les armes, de trouer les remparts, et de laisser la paix intégrer son cœur. Car elle le voit bien dans les prunelles bleues, la flamme est toujours brûlante à vouloir briser la glace.


	2. MISSION

Gray ne s'est pas calmé. De retour chez lui, il ne cesse d'aller et venir en se tenant la tête. Il est fatigué, et sent la douleur revenir. 'Je suis plus fort qu'elle !', ne cesse-t-il de se répéter. Après tout, il a grandi, est devenu fort, et a trouvé une famille qui l'aime et qu'il peut protéger en retour. C'est bien tout ce dont tout un chacun a besoin, non ? Un but, un foyer, de l'amour.

Et Juvia ? Eh, bien. Elle peut s'estimer heureuse de faire partie de ses pensées. Cette fille est cinglée, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Sinon, pourquoi resterait-elle constamment à son côté ? Elle aussi fait partie de la grande famille de Fairy Tail. N'est-ce donc point suffisant ?

Mais voilà longtemps que Gray ne cherche plus à comprendre les intentions des gens. Il a vu tellement de choses affreuses sous prétexte d'absurdités qu'il commence à perdre foi en l'humain.

Le mage de glace décide finalement de retourner à la guilde. Partir en mission l'aidera certainement à oublier la douleur de son cœur, à l'approche de l'anniversaire de mort de son maître, Ul.

Juvia, quant à elle, a décidé de faire fi des recommandations de son amie, et repart à l'entraînement « juste pour quelques jours, pas besoin de s'en faire pour Juvia ! ». Après tout, la journée est belle, il serait dommage de rester enfermée. Et puis, Juvia n'osera jamais l'admettre, mais elle apprécie la solitude. Cette même solitude qui l'a accompagnée durant la plus grande partie de sa vie, lorsque les autres la rejetaient, et qu'à personne elle ne pouvait se confier. C'était une partie d'elle. Une force cachée, qui lui permettait de se recharger, et de continuer à combattre. Juvia ne connaît pas sa force.

Marchant à l'ombre des pins, elle prend la route du Nord. Erza lui a parlé plusieurs fois de cet endroit féérique aux cascades, près de la frontière. C'est certes un endroit caché, mais Juvia est confiante et puis, elle a très envie de découvrir cet endroit. Alors elle continue à marcher, et à sourire à ce soleil qu'elle ne cesse d'admirer, tant il lui a manqué toutes ces années. Alors elle remercie encore une fois le ciel d'avoir mis Gray sama sur sa route, sans qui tout ce bonheur n'aurait été possible. Et elle soupire de bonheur, comme à chaque fois que la figure renfrognée de son favori apparaît dans son esprit.

Alors les heures passent, et Juvia continue à sourire aux passants, parfois demandant sa route, s'arrêtant sur le bord de la route pour admirer les éclats du soleil sur la face miroitante d'un lac. Et puis, le jour se couche, et la mage commence à grimper les bords d'une colline, pour admirer les 'rayons de feu' avant que tout s'éteigne. Le vent souffle, mais Juvia n'a pas froid. Le spectacle qui se déroule devant ses yeux est incroyable. Cette lumière qui se meurt renvoie un message rouge d'amour aux habitants de la terre. Comme une dernière note d'espoir sur une lettre d'adieu. Un 'je pars, mais surtout, je ne vous oublie pas. Rappelez-vous de moi en cet instant, car jamais je n'ai été plus beau'. Et maintenant Juvia verse quelques larmes. C'est une réaction idiote, mais personne n'est là pour le lui faire remarquer, alors bon…

Juvia continue sa marche jusqu'à un hôtel, où elle passe une nuit confortable, avant de repartir le lendemain matin. Le lieu aux cascades se trouve au fond de la forêt. Juvia pense alors que la piste indiquée par Erza sera difficile à suivre, et de fait, bien longue. Mais c'est sans compter sur la délicatesse légendaire des membres de Fairy Tail. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au premier sapin couché et taillé en flèche que Juvia se remémore enfin ce détail qui fait la réputation de la guilde. Du fond du cœur, elle remercie Erza, et poursuit sa route, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Enfin, au détour d'une immense rangée de sapins et de rochers moussus, la clairière à cascades se découvre. L'endroit est si secret que seul un fin rayon de soleil arrive à percer le feuillage épais de cette voûte naturelle. L'eau, qui semble filtrer à travers les rochers eux-mêmes, tombe en fines cascades et perturbe à peine la tranquillité du lac bleu. Aussitôt le moment d'émerveillement passé, Juvia laisse tomber son sac, et se laisse engloutir par l'eau. C'est alors comme si l'air circulait dans ses poumons, après une longue période d'apnée.

Ah ! Comme elle aimerait partager ce moment avec Gray sama ! Tout était parfait ici-bas : le doux clapotis de l'eau mêlé au bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête, les pâles tâches de lumière sur sa peau, et la légère chaleur qu'elles dégageaient… Juvia voulait se laisser glisser tout à fait dans cet élément, ne faire plus qu'un avec. Et tout partager avec elle. Et le moment passa. Juvia remonta doucement vers la surface, et rejoignit le bord. Elle sourit, remercia profondément son amie, en se disant que cet endroit était parfait pour son entraînement.

Au bout de trois jours, Gray a finalement retrouvé le groupe de bandits qui terrorise le village qui l'a engagé. Ces brigands, au nombre de vingt-quatre, se sont retranchés non loin des habitations, dans une grange abandonnée. 'Tellement cliché', se dit le mage de glace.

Etant seul, la meilleure tactique serait donc d'isoler les malfrats et de les éliminer un par un. Mais Gray ne se sent pas d'humeur prudente. Il a besoin de se défouler ces derniers jours ont été pénibles. En effet, les ennuis de Gray ont débuté alors qu'il se rendait à la gare là, un agent ferroviaire lui annonce que la voie entre la ville et le Nord est coupée. Incident imputable à un certain Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses, si l'on en croit la rumeur. La seule route envisageable se faisant à pied, Gray n'eût d'autre choix que de marcher. Et c'est les jambes lourdes et les pieds abîmés qu'il entra dans une auberge en fin de journée, où on lui annonça que toutes les chambres étaient occupées, et qu'il n'avait qu'à continuer son chemin. Rompu par la fatigue, il décida de dormir à la belle étoile, espérant que l'air frais et la douche lumière des étoiles constitueraient une atmosphère idéale pour permettre à son esprit de se reposer. Hélas, le mal ne cessait de grandir dans son cœur, et ses pensées ne lui laissèrent aucun moment de répit pour cette nuit-là, ni même pour les nuits suivantes.

Ainsi, Gray voulait achever rapidement de sa mission, persuadé qu'ensuite, son esprit lui laisserait un peu de répit. Et il s'avance donc à découvert vers la grange, où certains des bandits sont d'ailleurs déjà dehors, à l'attendre.

Lorsqu'il se trouve à portée de voix, l'un de ces hommes lui crie :

\- Olà l'étranger ! Est-ce bien toi qui viens depuis le village pour nous filer une raclée ?

Gray s'arrête. Il tient le regard borgne de cet étranger qui va bientôt regretter ces paroles.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Tu es bien seul pour nous affronter tous à la fois ! Serais-tu idiot, ou bien très puissant ?

\- Les deux, certainement, bandit.

\- Ah, ah ! Tu me plais déjà, toi ! Quel est ton nom ?

\- Que m'importe que tu connaisses mon nom, puisque moi je ne veux pas savoir le tien ?

\- Soit, l'ami. J'en ai assez de te causer, de toute façon. Allez, les gars, on se bouge un peu pour accueillir notre visiteur !

Peu impressionné par la prestation du voleur, Gray frémit à peine lorsqu'un des hommes tente de le prendre par surprise. D'un claquement de doigts, l'homme se retrouve figé dans la glace, la mine stupéfiée. Refroidis dans leur élan, les bandits se regroupent alors, et une slave de dix hommes se rue vers le mage. Mais là aussi, leur tentative est balayée d'un revers de main. S'ils sont effrayés, les voleurs ne perdent pourtant pas courage, et s'organisent à présent autour de Gray, armes à la main. Ceux-là sont un peu plus expérimentés, et Gray doit maintenir sa concentration pour ne pas se faire tailler en pièces par trois hommes tandis qu'il en assomme un autre. Les brigands l'obligent à reculer, sauter, foncer de côté, et la fatigue attaque très vite les défenses du mage.

A bout de souffle, et à mesure qu'il élimine ses adversaires un à un, il en voit cependant toujours plus arriver vers lui. Jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Le dernier bandit est armé d'une lourde hache. Gray aurait pu l'immobiliser sans mal, mais aujourd'hui la fatigue restreint considérablement sa vitesse, si bien que l'homme au lourd équipement pourrait même être plus rapide que lui… Gray rassemble de nouveau sa magie, afin de bloquer le brigand avant que celui-ci ne le force à bouger. Mais il réalise soudain que c'est inutile : il a déjà vidé ses réserves. Et l'homme qui le charge à présent s'en est rendu compte. Gray attend le dernier moment pour rouler sous l'homme et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. La hache s'enfuit des mains de ce dernier, et Gray profite de cet avantage pour l'assommer rapidement.

Se relevant péniblement, son triomphe est accueilli par un rire narquois.

\- Ah, ah ! Bien joué, Puissant Idiot ! ricane le borgne.

Gray se retourne lentement, les jambes tremblantes de fatigue. Il doute à présent de pouvoir en finir avec ce gars.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, mon pauvre ami ! ricane-t-il encore.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, bandit.

\- Que nenni, mage ! Je suis même plutôt impressionné. Et j'espère que tu me feras l'honneur d'un aussi beau combat que celui que tu viens de donner !

\- Tu parles trop.

\- Et toi, pas assez, c'est évident.

\- Sors ton arme, et battons-nous.

\- Il me semble que tu es toi-même désarmé. Rendons donc les choses plus équitables je n'utiliserai pas d'arme.

\- Soit.

Sur ce, le borgne s'élance sur Gray. Ce dernier attend, économisant ses forces. Il a bien vu que cet homme était plus grand que lui. Le combat allait être acharné.

Les premières minutes sont assez difficiles pour Gray utilisant la tactique mise en place par ses assaillants plus tôt, il ne cesse d'esquiver les poings de son adversaire, qui semble se rire de la situation. Très vite à bout de souffle, le mage ne peut plus se permettre de courir. Il tente plusieurs fois de prendre son adversaire à revers, et tous deux se retrouvent bientôt au sol. Le borgne garde pourtant un net avantage sur Gray, qui cherche à le bloquer de ses jambes. Et puis, un coup est porté à ses côtes. La douleur est si fulgurante qu'il ne peut retenir un cri. Roulant sur le côté, il espère pouvoir reprendre sa respiration avant que l'autre ne lui bondisse de nouveau dessus. Mais le bandit est déjà là, et continue à le battre, les deux genoux à terre. Gray baisse alors sa garde pour l'empoigner par la taille et le faire rouler avec lui, le poids de son ennemi appuyant sur sa côte cassée, il sent ses forces s'évanouir l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se force à ne pas lâcher prise.

Une fois au-dessus du brigand, le mage use de ses poings pour frapper la tête du borgne, et parvient même à toucher son œil valide. L'homme hurle de douleur, et Gray hurle sa rage en retour, accélérant le rythme des coups, jusqu'à entendre le nez du brigand se casser, et même après qu'il se soit évanoui. Enfin, tremblant de tout son corps, Gray roule de côté, une main sur les poumons, haletant, et s'évanouit enfin sur le sol poussiéreux.


	3. LA VOIX DANS MES RÊVES

Juvia rentre à l'auberge, son petit sac sous le bras. Elle hume une dernière fois le parfum boisé des pins avant de s'engager sur la voie de la civilisation. Voilà trois jours entiers qu'elle s'entraîne à la cascade, dans l'intimité du bois. Car, même si Erza a laissé des indications évidentes sur le chemin de ce refuge naturel, personne ne fréquente le lieu. Ceci tenant au fait, selon le patron de l'auberge, que l'endroit serait habité par un monstre féroce, aux défenses d'ivoire et à la mâchoire d'acier, et qui, toujours selon ce bon monsieur, n'hésitait pas à dévorer tous les promeneurs qui s'aventureraient sur son territoire. Lorsque Juvia le questionna davantage, l'aubergiste lui répondit qu'il tenait comme preuve de la véracité de cette histoire, le tapage et les dégâts matériels massifs subits par le voisinage ces dernières années. La mage de l'eau avait rougi honteusement en imaginant sa coéquipière seule responsable de toute cette pagaille.

Arrivée au pied de l'établissement, Juvia se hâte jusqu'à sa chambre. De là, elle laisse tomber ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et s'étale sur le grand lit vide. D'une main, elle farfouille sous l'oreiller, et en sort une photo, qu'elle contemple longuement.

Ah, Gray sama ! Juvia a passé une excellente journée ! Ne pleurez pas ! Juvia a beaucoup pensé à vous ! Peut-être même qu'un jour, elle vous emmènera aussi, si vous promettez d'être sage.

Elle embrasse vivement la photo froissée par l'usage, la remet soigneusement en place, et se dirige vers la salle de bains avec la ferme intention de prendre un bon bain avant de se changer pour dîner.

En l'absence de son Gray sama, Juvia a laissé tomber l'idée d'emporter ses jolies robes décolletées. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait tomber sur Lyon sama. Non pas qu'elle n'ait aucune affection pour l'ami d'enfance de Gray, cependant elle trouvait très difficile de lui dire non. Il était tellement emporté dans sa passion, qu'elle n'osait lui fendre le cœur, car c'était un garçon gentil.

Elle descend donc au restaurant, et prend place à une table seule, près de la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin japonais. C'est de loin son emplacement préféré assez reculé pour observer l'ensemble de la pièce, sans pour autant être incommodé par des voisins trop bruyants.

Ces quelques jours au calme lui font du bien Juvia se sent à présent reposée et sereine pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle repense au retour de la guilde de l'île de Tenrô, au choc produit sur leurs camarades restés à quai, ainsi que sur eux-mêmes, les survivants. Apprendre que 7 années se sont écoulées sans elle ne l'a pas affectée outre mesure, puisqu'elle est restée avec Gray sama. Et puis, comme personne en dehors des membres de la guilde et de Lyon sama n'est venu témoigner sa joie à la vue de son retour, Juvia a délibérément évité de penser à l'effet que cette ellipse temporelle a eu sur elle. Et puis, les Grands Jeux Magiques ont très vite débuté ensuite. Elle a, elle aussi, ressenti cette excitation féroce gagner toute la guilde ce vœu de tout mettre en œuvre pour regagner le cœur de Magnolia, de prouver au monde entier qu'ils sont les plus unis, les plus forts. Et cette finale, achevée brillamment main dans la main avec son Gray sama… Qu'on vienne lui dire après qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre ! Juvia l'a ressenti dès leur premier combat. Cette passion, cette rage, cette douleur sourde qui décuple votre puissance magique… Ils ont la même. Le mot duo ne sera jamais mieux employé que lorsqu'on parlera d'eux. L'un ne peut triompher sans l'autre.

Juvia se rend compte tout à coup à quel point ses amis lui manquent. Bien sûr, elle apprécie le silence et la tranquillité de ces lieux. Mais, puisqu'elle ne peut le partager avec personne, elle se sent vaine. Bien sûr, si elle est venue s'entraîner ici, c'est pour devenir plus forte, et encore mieux protéger ses amis. Mais elle a vraiment hâte de remercier Erza, serrer Mirajane dans ses bras, et même saluer Lucy elle a tout de même un magazine à lui rendre.

Mais Juvia est la maîtresse de la pluie, comme elle est la maîtresse de ses sentiments. Elle a besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle sera encore bien plus forte.

L'image est tout à fait floue, pour le moment. Mais une voix douce l'a rassuré on s'occupe de lui. 'Vos blessures ne sont pas graves, vous êtes juste très fatigué', continue la voix. Gray n'a pas le courage de répondre. Lentement, ses yeux se referment, il est aspiré dans le trou noir de son esprit.

Au loin, il entend la voix de Lyon. Il s'énerve. Une voix de femme le gronde gentiment, et l'exhorte à la concentration.

\- Ul ? demande-t-il.

Une ombre claire semble se retourner.

\- Tu me déçois, Gray. Tu m'as promis de vivre.

\- Je continue à me battre ! crie-t-il, le cœur battant. Pour mes amis, ma famille !

\- Regarde-toi, à présent. Tu n'es plus le garçon que tu étais jadis. Tu es mort, Gray.

Et il contemple ses mains, qui sont à présent dépourvu de chairs, seulement couvert d'une étoffe usée par le temps et les combats.

\- Comment faut-il que je vive, puisque tu ne me l'as pas enseigné toi-même ! Ul !

Mais Ul n'est plus. Et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Les ténèbres se pressent de nouveau autour de lui, l'obscurité l'envahit, et au loin, l'écho d'un rire sinistre…

\- Non !

Autour de lui, tout est sombre, et l'air suffocant.

\- Ah !

Cette douleur aux côtes qui revient brutalement. Portant une main à son côté droit, il entreprend de se dégager des draps avec l'autre. Mais le tissu est humide de transpiration, et Gray se sent très vite redevenu faible. Il s'assoit prudemment sur le côté du lit pour reprendre sa respiration.

La chambre est petite mais confortable. De chaque côté du lit sont disposés des bouquets de fleurs fraîches, et aux couleurs vives, de ce qu'il en perçoit dans cette lumière. Lentement, Gray tente de se lever, les deux mains sur sa côte cassée, et se traîne jusqu'à la fenêtre toute proche. Il a besoin d'air frais. Le loquet grince un peu, mais n'oppose aucune résistance. Enfin ! Une légère vient saluer son front trempé de sueur. Il respire à grosses goulées cet air pur qui lui fait tant de bien. Gray a maintenant les idées plus claires. Tournant le dos à la fenêtre, il inspecte rapidement le reste de la chambre.

Au fond, se trouve une porte, qui devait sans doute donner sur la salle de bains. Des peintures de plusieurs sortes viennent ensuite agrémenter les murs d'une touche d'élégance. Et puis, cette odeur de lavande… Gray en est sûr, il n'est pas dans un hôpital. Et c'est aussi bien, car le mage n'aime pas être tripoté de tous les côtés. Seule Wendy est autorisée à lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

De nouveau sur le lit, il tente de se rallonger pour faire taire la douleur lancinante à son côté. Une fois calé, Gray pense retourner aux bras de Morphée. C'est sans compter sans son esprit agité qui planche déjà sur la signification de son rêve.

Bien sûr, il n'est pas rare que le premier maître de Gray apparaisse dans ses rêves. Seulement, cette fois-ci, le cauchemar a un arrière-goût d'avertissement.

\- Comment peut-on dire que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ? se dit-il. Je suis en vie, j'ai des amis… même Lyon m'a pardonné ! Que dois-je faire de plus ?

Se retenant la tête dans ses mains, Gray soupire : « qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, Ul ? ».

Trois petits coups secs sont frappés à la porte. Le mage inspire profondément avant de répondre :

\- Entrez.

Une femme en robe de nuit à fleurs fait son entrée, à petits pas pressés.

\- Ah ! Je pensais bien avoir entendu du mouvement, ici. Vous voilà enfin réveillé, jeune homme !

Elle se rapproche du lit, une petite lampe torche à la main.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux, merci.

\- Mieux ? Mieux que quoi ? Vous avez passé ces derniers jours à dormir, jeune homme ! Arrêtez donc de faire l'enfant et dites-moi si cette côte vous fait toujours souffrir.

Gray perd soudain toute envie de nier.

\- Oui.

\- Et vos écorchures aux bras ?

\- Je ne les avais pas remarquées.

\- Jeune sot ! Vous avez été bien imprudent. Je n'ai nulle envie de savoir ce qui vous a poussé à tout risquer ainsi, sans soucis pour votre propre santé ! Vous êtes reposé, c'est déjà ça. Vous trouverez une tisane aux herbes calmantes sur votre table de chevet, cela vous aidera à dormir. Nous parlerons des formalités demain.

Le lendemain survient plus rapidement que ce que le mage de glace avait envisagé. 'Très efficace, comme tisane !'. Le petit déjeuner lui est servi presque tout de suite après son réveil. La vieille dame de la veille est là, aussi, et se présente. Son nom est Muriel, elle a bien sûr entendu parler de ses exploits pas les villageois qui ont assisté à la fin du combat, et l'ont amené à elle.

\- Vos gages sont sécurisés à la Mairie du village, ne vous en faites pas, lui assure-t-elle. Mais vous ne pourrez les retirer que lorsque je vous en donnerai la permission. Pour l'heure, il nous faut s'occuper de cette côte.

Encore fois, Gray n'a pas son mot à dire. Il a vite compris que la vieille femme ne le laissera jamais en paix tant qu'il ne fera pas sa volonté. Et puis, il ne peut pas reprendre la route tant que la douleur ne s'est pas estompée.

Alors Gray, le grand mage de Fairy Tail, cède. Il cède face à cette vieille femme têtue et ridée. Quelque part, ça l'amuse. Lui qui n'a que peu connu sa vraie famille, il se sent un peu comme un gamin à qui on essaie de refaire l'éducation. En fait, tant que Muriel sera là, la douleur de son cœur restera cachée, inoffensive, et c'est pour cela que Gray veut savoir quel type de magie la vieille Muriel utilise.


	4. RENCONTRE INATTENDUE

Les mains appuyées sur le grand bureau de bois, sur la pointe des pieds, Juvia tente de garder le contact avec les yeux du gérant de l'hôtel. La mage de l'eau tient tellement à remercier chaleureusement le bonhomme qui a tout fait pour lui faire passer un excellent séjour.

\- C'est tout naturel, Miss Lockser ! Je regrette simplement que vous soyez passée à cette période de l'année. Vous devriez revenir au printemps beaucoup de jeunes hommes de votre âge passent dans la région pour rechercher du travail. La plupart sont tout à fait charmants !

\- Merci de votre sollicitude, monsieur, rougit-elle. Mais Juvia n'est fidèle qu'à un seul homme.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, mademoiselle. N'hésitez tout de même pas à repasser, cela nous ferait grand plaisir de vous revoir !

La jeune fille dévale les escaliers de l'entrée de l'hôtel, le cœur léger : bientôt, elle retrouvera son Gray-sama. Combien de temps s'était-elle absentée, déjà ? Quelques semaines, pour sûr ! Gray sama avait-il changé ? Peut-être ses si beaux cheveux de jais avaient-ils poussé ? Oh ! Comme cela devait-être sexy ! Elle aimerait tellement pour les toucher, les sentir… comme cela devait être doux, et viril à la fois ! Après tout, on parle toujours de Gray sama.

Et c'est ainsi que Juvia, obsédée par rêverie, manque de tourner au carrefour, et continue sa route dans la mauvaise direction.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que la jeune mage réalise son erreur. L'auberge dans laquelle elle s'arrête n'apparaît pas sur sa carte, et c'est seulement en questionnant le patron de l'établissement qu'elle découvre sa bêtise. Cet homme au comptoir finit par lui proposer une chambre, après l'avoir regardée se fustiger longuement, incrédule.

Elle parcourt rapidement les couloirs qui mènent à sa chambre, très fâchée contre elle-même pour s'être laissée distraire si facilement, et avoir perdu une journée pour rien. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Au détour d'un couloir, elle a la surprise de découvrir Lyon sama, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme à l'aura sombre. Juvia s'arrête, le cœur battant. Quelque chose ne colle pas, et la présence de son prétendant n'y est absolument pour rien.

\- Juvia chan ! fait-il, très surpris.

Pas d'effusion de sentiments, ni de câlins empressés, et encore moins de déclarations passionnées… C'est certain, quelque chose cloche. Le jeune homme, d'habitude si animé en sa présence, se contente à présent de la regarder de ses yeux ronds, bouche entr'ouverte, comme pris au piège.

\- Lyon sama, allez-vous bien ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je… très bien, très très bien, merci ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Juvia chan.

\- C'est une longue histoire, Lyon sama, rougit-elle. Puis-je vous aider ? Votre ami ne semble pas très en forme.

Le mystérieux équipier semble effectivement plus pâle de minute en minute, du peu que l'on peut en juger, au vu de l'épaisse crinière de jais. Lyon se retourne alors précipitamment vers lui pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'affaisse pour de bon. Juvia amorce un mouvement vers eux.

\- Tout va bien, Juvia chan ! Je m'en vais simplement raccompagner mon ami à sa chambre, il est juste très fatigué, nous avons eu une longue journée de marche, la fièvre le guette, je pense. Nous nous verrons plus tard, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Juvia ouvre de nouveau la bouche, prête à faire savoir qu'elle est décidée à leur offrir son aide. Mais c'est alors que le mystérieux jeune homme relève la tête.

\- Oh !

Les joues creuses, le teint blanchâtre, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, il ressemble à un cadavre… et pourtant c'est bien lui…

\- Gray sama… murmure la mage derrière ses mains.

Ce dernier baisse aussitôt la tête, honteux d'avoir été découvert en si piteux état, par une de ses coéquipière, qui plus est !

\- Ramène-moi, Lyon. Vite !

Son ami s'exécute aussitôt, laissant derrière lui une Juvia choquée. Elle se précipite à leur suite, ses petits talons cliquetant sur le carrelage immaculé à un rythme soutenu.

Arrivés à la chambre, Lyon aide son coéquipier de toujours à s'asseoir sur le lit. Celui-ci ne peut empêcher une grimace de barrer son visage lorsque la douleur survient. Il prend soin de ramener les couvertures sur ses jambes, et dispose le gobelet d'eau tout près de lui, avant de se redresser.

\- Bien, dit-il. Je te laisse te reposer un peu. Je serai juste dans le couloir, alors appelle-moi si tu as besoin, d'accord ?

Gray ne répond pas. La tête vers la fenêtre, il s'évertue à cacher son visage de la vue de ses amis. Mais Lyon n'a pas de confirmation de sa part ces deux-là se connaissent trop bien. En cas de pépin, le brun sera parfaitement capable de faire savoir à son ami qu'il requiert son aide, si toutefois son orgueil l'y permet.

Le mage à la chevelure de nacre se retourne vers Juvia, muette spectatrice d'une bien étrange scène.

\- Juvia chan, venez avec moi.

Le ton qu'il emploie ne souffre aucune objection de la part de la jeune fille. Encore sous le choc, Juvia ne peut que s'avouer vaincue, et suit son camarade docilement. De toute façon, elle sent qu'elle a besoin d'explications.

\- J'imagine assez bien votre surprise, amorce-t-il, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. Croyez-moi, je l'ai été bien plus que vous lorsque j'ai reçu son message.

\- Gray sama vous a fait venir jusqu'ici ?

Lyon se pince aussitôt la lèvre il a été maladroit. Il voit dans les yeux larmoyants de sa princesse adorée qu'il l'a blessée. Et le mot est faible. 'Gray sama n'a pas appelé Juvia. Gray sama avait besoin d'aide, mais il n'a pas appelé Juvia.' C'est tout son petit monde qui s'écroule soudain. Gray sama a préféré faire appeler un mage de Lamia Scale auprès de lui, plutôt qu'elle. Elle qui lui sacrifie sa bonne humeur, son courage, ses batailles, son sommeil, son cœur… Qu'on lui dise où elle a échoué, par pitié !

Bien sûr, Juvia sait que ses attentions quotidiennes ne sont presque jamais appréciées à leur juste valeur, mais elle est persuadée qu'il est lié à elle, et ce, depuis le premier jour. Après tout, est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas remporté la finale des Grands Jeux Magiques main dans la main ? Et qui d'autre, sinon lui, a le premier affirmé que leurs magies étaient complémentaires ? Qui parle d'équipe lorsqu'il s'agit d'eux ? Alors pourquoi, à la fin, qu'on lui dise enfin pourquoi elle n'a pas été choisie pour venir au chevet de Gray ?

\- En effet. J'ai tout de suite craint le pire. Gray n'appelle jamais au secours.

Juvia sursaute légèrement. Elle a presque oublié la présence du mage. Elle a la tête vide, le pouls qui s'affole. Juvia voudrait être loin d'ici, crier son désarroi au vent, au ciel, à la terre. Se réfugier dans un lac oublié, s'y fondre complètement, ne faire plus qu'un avec son élément. Juvia a toujours été seule, et elle le restera, c'est écrit quelque part.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Sa question la surprend elle-même. Ne veut-elle pas fuir ? Echapper à la douleur ? Au fond d'elle, Juvia sait qu'elle ne le peut pas. Abandonner Gray, c'est s'abandonner elle. Son cœur ne lui survivra pas une seconde fois.

\- Il semble que Gray soit parti en mission, à quelques minutes de cet hôtel, plus précisément, dans un village voisin, terrorisé par un groupe de bandits. Jusque-là, aucun problème. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi c'est un individu plutôt difficile à battre.

Juvia acquiesce en silence, les yeux dans le vague. Lyon hésite un instant. Son interlocutrice est si pâle. Sa poitrine brûle, il voudrait tellement la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semble si fragile, si vulnérable. Il veut juste la serrer contre lui, lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il ne laissera jamais plus personne la blesser… Et puis, il se souvient qu'il est lui-même la cause de son malaise. Alors Lyon serre les dents, et reprend :

\- Il se trouve que cet idiot a vidé sa réserve de magie avant la fin de l'altercation, et a terminé le combat à mains nues, avec plusieurs assaillants encore debout. Je suppose que le reste du combat l'a épuisé à tel point qu'il s'est évanoui. Depuis, il est aux bons soins de la femme de l'aubergiste, qui a accepté de l'accueillir. L'hôpital le plus proche se trouve à des kilomètres d'ici, et les transports sont assez limités, dans cette partie de la région. C'est bien simple, j'ai mis deux jours à arriver jusqu'ici ! Si ça n'avait pas été pour Gray… Pardonnez-moi, je m'égare.

\- Est-il si mal en point ? Juvia a les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander.

\- Il va plutôt bien, rassurez-vous ! Une côte cassée, un poignet foulé, quelques contusions… il s'en sort plutôt bien, je trouve.

\- Juvia ne comprend pas. Ces bandits font-ils usage de la magie ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Alors comment Gray sama a-t-il pu épuiser sa réserve aussi vite ?

\- Je pense pouvoir vous éclairer un peu, là-dessus. Juvia chan, allons-nous asseoir, vous êtes très pâle.

La demoiselle se laisse faire. Lyon la guide jusqu'au café de l'auberge, et l'installe dans un gros fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre, qu'il entrouvre aussitôt. Sur ce, il commande deux chocolats chauds, avec des biscuits, que le serveur apporte rapidement. Il voit bien la détresse au fond des yeux de son amie. Elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il attend patiemment qu'elle ait bu, même un peu, avant de continuer son histoire.

\- Vous avez certainement entendu parler d'Ul, notre premier maître, à Gray et moi.

\- Juvia acquiesce, les deux mains sur sa tasse. Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, tels deux aiguillons perçants. Ceux-là même qui avaient atteint son cœur, la première fois.

\- J'en sais assez peu sur la vie de Gray, avant sa rencontre avec Ul et moi, admet-il. Il venait d'un village tout juste détruit par le monstre Déliora. Notre maître l'a aussitôt accueilli à bras ouverts. Dès lors, elle l'a traité comme son propre fils, de la même manière qu'elle me traitait. Elle ne nous a pas seulement enseigné la magie, mais aussi l'amour d'une famille, l'entraide, et même le bonheur. Mais à l'époque, il y avait encore trop de noirceur dans le cœur de Gray. Vous n'ignorez pas, je pense, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Juvia sait que Gray sama se sent responsable de la mort de son maître.

\- C'est exact. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails. J'ai moi-même alors suivi le mauvais chemin, et préfère ne pas remuer ces souvenirs.

La jeune mage se tait.

\- Vous rappelez-vous, Juvia chan, de cette mage de Sorciere Crime, nommée Ultear ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai compris récemment qu'elle était la fille de mon ancien maître, Ul.

\- N'a-t-elle pas disparu après les Grands Jeux Magiques ?

\- En effet. Plus précisément, après la disparition des dragons. La rumeur dit qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour nous sauver, mais que sa tentative aurait échoué. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde la sait morte.

\- Gray sama se sent-il responsable de sa mort également ?

\- Certainement. Cela expliquerait sa rechute, en tout cas.

\- Rechute ?

\- Gray n'a jamais complètement guéri de ce traumatisme. J'avoue l'avoir surmonté mieux que lui, mais nous n'avons pas le même caractère. Lui cadenasse ses propres cauchemars au fond de son cœur, afin de ne blesser personne. Gray sacrifie son bien-être et son bonheur pour celui des autres. Peut-être pense-t-il ainsi se faire pardonner ses péchés.

Le silence s'installe brutalement. Juvia approche la tasse à ses lèvres, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Dehors, tout semble si calme, si prospère. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est une tempête d'émotions qui déferle dans sa tête.

\- Demain est le jour anniversaire de la mort de Ul. Il vaut mieux que vous n'assistiez pas à ça.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demande-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Juvia chan, voilà un moment que je vous observe. J'ai bien vu que vous cherchiez à aider notre ami. Mais croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous le laissiez.

\- Que j'abandonne… Gray sama ?

\- En quelque sorte… Juvia chan, je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous êtes d'une nature si généreuse, et si enthousiaste… vous ne méritez pas de souffrir inutilement.

\- Alors vous me conseillez d'abandonner mes amis ? C'est ainsi que vous traitez vos coéquipiers à Lamia Scale ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, vous le savez très bien. Je vous sais courageuse et forte, mais cette chose qui hante Gray est au-dessus de vos capacités. C'est un combat que vous ne pouvez pas mener, et certainement pas seule.

\- Alors vous pensez être celui qui pourra tirer Gray sama de sa torpeur ? Vous croyez pouvoir lui rendre son bonheur ? crache-t-elle, à bout.

Pour qui se prend-il, cet imposteur ? Il n'a aucun droit sur Gray sama ! Aucun ! Juvia est celle à qui revient la tâche de ramener Gray sama.

\- Ne vous emportez pas, voyons !

De rage, elle se lève et s'enfuit aux étages. Lyon n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour la rattraper. De toute façon, il sait où elle va.


	5. DISPUTE

Gray est épuisé. Allongé sur le côté, le regard vers la fenêtre, il feint le sommeil. Il pensait certainement ainsi éviter de longues et ennuyeuses conversations avec ses amis. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur Juvia qui, depuis au moins une heure, est assise de l'autre côté du lit, s'adressant à lui comme à un mort à qui l'on rendrait un dernier hommage avant la mise en terre. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait admiré sa ténacité, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'être seul, mais cette sorcière ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter ! Sacré nom de dieu, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pensé à verrouiller la porte après leur départ ? Il aurait dû savoir que sa coéquipière viendrait s'enquérir de sa santé. Et vu le désolant spectacle qu'il lui avait procuré à son arrivée, il était certain qu'elle viendrait à son chevet, quitte à provoquer Lyon en combat singulier si celui-ci avait eu la bêtise de lui barrer le passage.

Mais Gray n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de prévoir tout cela. Il ne semble d'ailleurs pas être bon à grand-chose ces derniers temps. Se lancer seul dans un combat contre vingt, sans prendre le temps de manger ou de se reposer… La vieille Muriel a raison, il est allé droit au suicide. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, bon sang ? N'a-t-il donc aucune considération pour de lui-même ? La peine qu'il s'inflige est-elle plus importante que les charges dont il s'accuse ? Il soupire silencieusement. Non, bien sûr que non. Il a tué Ul, son maître, sa mère adoptive. Et il n'a pas eu plus de succès quant à protéger sa fille. Quel est le prix à payer pour deux vies ? Gray sait juste que son sacrifice pour les autres ne sera jamais assez grand pour réparer cette dette. Et Il ne peut pas non plus ramener ce qui fut. Chaque jour, il continue à entendre leurs voix dans sa tête, et chacune leur tour, elles prononcent son nom. « Gray… sers toi donc de tes deux bras pour sculpter la magie ! » « Gray… tu es celui qui as tué ma mère… ». Chaque jour, elles sont un peu plus fortes, plus vibrantes. Il sent de nouveau ses larmes couler, brûlantes sur son visage glacé.

\- … Juvia aussi se sentait très mal, avant d'arriver à Fairy Tail, mais elle a pris exemple sur ses camarades, et a commencé à se forcer à sourire. Quand on y pense, c'est plutôt facile à faire, sourire ! Ensuite on prend vite conscience de toutes les belles choses de ce monde : le ciel bleu, le vent qui…

\- ASSEZ !

Juvia sursaute violemment, et manque de tomber de sa chaise. Gray s'est retourné dans la pénombre de la petite chambre, l'ombre de Gray est écrasante, et le ton de sa voix absolument terrifiant.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi ici. J'en ai assez de tes manières et de tes discours futiles.

Juvia se lève doucement, et s'écarte prudemment vers le mur.

\- Juvia… Juvia veut juste aider Gray sama… implore-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, va-t'en.

\- Mais Juvia veut…

\- DEGAGE !

A bout de souffle, il s'écroule sur le lit, alors que la porte de la chambre claque violemment derrière sa coéquipière. Il s'en veut aussitôt d'avoir hurlé. Il sait à quel point Juvia va souffrir. Il n'y peut rien, il a mal. Et personne ne semble pouvoir le comprendre. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux dans le vide, il essaie de repenser à la dernière fois où il s'était senti libre et heureux. Mais seules les images de son entraînement avec Ul reviennent.

\- Gray.

Lyon est entré dans la chambre sans faire de bruit.

\- J'ai vu Juvia chan sortir en courant d'ici.

Et voilà la tirade de reproches de l'amoureux transi ! Ca non plus, Gray ne l'avait pas prévu. Pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé son aide, déjà ?

\- Hmpf.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la traiter comme ça. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Elle ne me doit rien, moi je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.

\- Arrête de la traiter comme une lépreuse, elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- Elle ne veut pas comprendre. Elle me pousse à bout, elle le sait très bien.

\- Elle cherche juste à t'aider. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle est la seule à le faire.

\- Les autres m'aident mieux en me laissant tranquille.

\- Tu ne la mérite pas.

Gray se retourne vers son rival, qui a changé de ton. Les poings serrés, il se force à garder les yeux baissés. Comment son ami avait-il pu devenir aussi émotif ? Lui qui, quelques années auparavant se revendiquait roi de la destruction ? Si l'amour rend faible à ce point, Gray se demande pourquoi les gens s'acharnent à vouloir le trouver.

\- Nous y voilà. Le grand Lyon Vastia et son amour inconditionnel pour Juvia chan, ricane Gray.

\- Ce que tu peux être con !

\- Malheureusement, elle ne t'aime pas, il va falloir te faire une raison.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Te voir courir après elle, la défendre sans vergogne, au prix de ton image ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien. Absolument rien.

\- Tais-toi, bon sang ! Tais-toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me frapper ?

\- A peine a-t-il finit sa phrase qu'une droite bien placée le projette à terre.

\- Oh !

Gray atterrit sur le dos, réveillant brutalement sa douleur aux côtes. Lyon ne cherche même pas à le relever. Les mains sur les genoux, un peu en retrait, il essaie de se calmer. Il n'aurait pas dû frapper Gray, il le sait. Mais c'est plus fort que lui quelque chose en son ami l'effraie, et il ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est. Ce dernier se relève lentement, en se cramponnant au lit.

\- Espèce d'enflure…

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Gray. Tu as changé. Avant, tu n'aurais pas osé insulter tes camarades, qu'est ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

\- Va savoir, j'en ai peut-être marre de vous avoir tous sur le dos.

D'un coup de botte, Lyon renvoie son équipier sur au sol.

\- Argh !

\- Maintenant, ça suffit. Dis-moi ce qui cloche. Ca fait des années que tu traînes ta misère. Tous tes amis ont essayé de t'aider, en vain ! Tu préfères souffrir en silence en pensant que ça va passer. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, mon vieux. Tes amis souffrent aussi.

\- Je leur ai rien demandé. Je les protège, ils me protègent, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Arrête de te planquer, à la fin ! Tu peux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es un dur, mais moi je sais que tu es un lâche, au fond. Tu caches tes sentiments, parce que tu as la trouille d'être blessé. Alors tu ne fais confiance à personne… ARGH !

\- Oubliant sa douleur, Gray s'est jeté sur Lyon, les poings enveloppés dans la glace pour mieux frapper. Ce dernier a eu le temps de façonner un bouclier pour parer aux coups de son assaillant qui pleuvent maintenant sur lui. Les deux mains coincées sous la garde, il ne peut plus bouger. Son rival est sur lui, ses poings s'évertuant à vouloir briser sa parade. Lyon essaie de rouler de côté, mais sans succès Gray est trop lourd.

\- Tu vas voir, espèce d'enflure ! injure Gray, fou de rage.

Les coups redoublent de puissance, et Lyon concentre toute sa force dans le bouclier, pour qu'il ne cède pas. Il doit reconnaître que, malgré un état physique déplorable, son ami déploie une force incroyable dans le combat.

\- C'est ça, continue à te battre comme la mauviette que tu es ! Tu n'as pas changé, Gray. Tu es toujours ce sale morveux au caractère instable.

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

\- Ul elle-même le disait souvent, « Il faut arrêter de faire l'enfant, Gray ! ».

\- LA FERME !

Gray frappe maintenant avec toute sa force magique, les yeux exorbités, tel un dément. Dessous lui, Lyon tient bon il sent le rythme de frappe ralentir. Mais sa tête commence à lui faire mal, à force de claquer contre le sol. Il espère que Gray aura bientôt épuisé son énergie, car il ne pense pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps.

\- Tu n'as… pas le droit… de parler d'elle…

Gray est très essoufflé, sa puissance diminue rapidement, de plus, il ne peut plus ignorer la douleur à ses côtes.

\- Tu ne sais pas… elle est morte par ma faute…

\- C'est faux, Gray.

\- Non ! pleure-t-il. Si je n'avais pas… elle n'aurait pas…

Le mage s'écroule sur son ami. Doucement, Lyon fait disparaître le bouclier de glace, et enserre doucement son ami dans ses bras.

\- Elle a voulu te protéger. Elle voulait que tu vives, c'était son vœu le plus cher, tu sais. Elle a réussi sa mission.

\- Elle a échoué. Je suis mort le jour où elle s'est sacrifiée.

Les larmes coulent et forment de minuscules cristaux le long de ses joues. Il veut les effacer, mais son corps ne répond plus. Il reste là, étendu sur son ami, vaincu.

\- J'ai mal, Lyon, j'ai tellement mal. Elle me hante, jour et nuit ! Dans mes rêves elle vient me parler. Elle est en colère, je vois. Alors, j'essaie de lui expliquer, que je suis désolé, que j'ai agi comme le gamin stupide que j'étais alors. Mais ça ne lui suffit jamais. Lyon, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut !

\- Son ami soupire. Enfin. Voilà le déclic qu'il attendait.

\- Ton bonheur, Gray. Comme nous tous. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire semblant de vivre, alors qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi. C'est trahir sa mémoire.

\- Je ne peux pas. Elle m'a laissé vivre pour que protège tous ceux qui restent, y compris sa fille… et je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle.

\- C'était une mage, comme nous. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Tu ne peux pas enfermer des gens dans des boîtes, et les mettre sur des étagères pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'abîment pas. La mort fait partie de la vie, Gray.

\- Sauf que ces morts-là n'auraient pas dû arriver. J'aurais pu les protéger.

\- C'est faux, Gray. Et tu le sais. Nous sommes des mages, pas des dieux. Maintenant, relève-toi, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous surprenne dans cette position…

Délicatement, Lyon bascule son ami sur le côté. Une fois debout, il se met à étirer ses bras, endoloris d'être restés longtemps en position inconfortable. Puis il tend une main à Gray pour l'aider à se relever. Le bonhomme, épuisé par le combat qu'il vient de donner, est un poids mort. Mais Lyon parvient finalement à le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Je vais t'aider à te rallonger, attention.

\- Outch !

A peine Gray s'est installé que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

La femme de l'aubergiste semble hors d'elle. Les deux garçons se jettent un regard penaud, sentant les ennuis venir.

\- Des clients sont venus se plaindre au comptoir que des brigands avaient investi l'hôtel, alors je suis montée aussitôt, craignant le pire ! Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé un tel bazar !

Gray et Lyon jettent un regard autour d'eux, hagards. Bien sûr, ils ont démoli une porte de placard lorsque Gray a tenté de plaquer son rival au sol, et l'autre est un peu griffée, mais à part ça, les quelques taches de sang sur la moquette et les slips sales qui traînent un peu partout, la chambre ne semble pas avoir subi de gros dégâts.

\- Si je puis me permettre, madame, avance Lyon, les dommages sont minimes vu l'importance du combat.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? « Minimes », vous dites ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous, brigand ! Nous accueillons votre ami blessé, et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? Petits chenapans, je devrais vous mettre à la porte, séant !

\- Mon but n'était certainement pas de vous froisser, madame, tente Lyon. Soyez assurée que nous vous rembourseront le prix des réparations.

\- J'y compte bien !

Sans plus de cérémonie, la vieille Muriel prend congé des deux compères, qui s'engagent dans un fou rire, sitôt la porte refermée. Gray parvient à se calmer le premier, sa côte fêlée le rappelant à l'ordre.

\- T'en fais pas, elle va finir par se calmer, dit-il. Au fond, elle nous aime bien.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, je crains son rouleau à pâtisserie ! s'esclaffe Lyon.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis passent le reste de la soirée à se raconter des souvenirs, et rire de leurs mésaventures de leur guilde respective. Et ce n'est que bien après minuit, alors que les yeux de Gray commencent à se fermer par la fatigue, que Lyon décide de prendre congé.

Il rejoint sa chambre à pas de loups, sachant l'hôtel endormi. Une fois à l'intérieur, il retire son tee-shirt en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvre en grand. L'air frais de la nuit lui fait du bien. Il passe plusieurs minutes à inspirer profondément, comme pour purifier son corps et clarifier sa tête. Les éléments de la journée lui ont donné à réfléchir. Il est néanmoins content d'une chose il a réussi à tirer Gray de sa torpeur morbide. Juste quelques heures, et Lyon sait que ça n'est pas beaucoup. Mais c'est un bon début.

Sa chambre a vue sur le parc de l'établissement. Du regard, il suit le petit chemin de pierre qui serpente sous les pins, jusqu'à arriver au lac, lui-même entouré de grands arbres feuillus. Ce soir, la lune est bien ronde, et le ciel clair. Lyon prend quelques minutes pour admirer les rayons de l'astre lumineux se refléter dans l'eau. Tout semble si tranquille, et l'atmosphère presque magique. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il s'apprête à se détourner lorsqu'il aperçoit une ombre se faufiler sous les arbres. Cette démarche souple et décidée, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'est celle de Juvia, la chevelure libre, dans une robe de satin qui ondule à la faveur de la marche, tout cela sous la lumière blanche de la lune, telle une apparition divine.

Subjugué par la beauté de la scène, Lyon finit tout de même par retrouver ses esprits.

\- Juvia chan marche pieds nus ? Mais elle va attraper froid !

Renfilant son tee-shirt souillé, il attrape une paire de chaussons au passage avant de se précipiter dehors.


	6. LA MAGIE DE CE MOMENT

Lyon remonte le chemin de pierre jusqu'au lac, à grande enjambées. Avec cette pleine lune, il n'a aucun mal à repérer la jeune fille, qui est à présent assise au bord de l'eau. Il accélère le pas.

\- Juvia chan ? appelle-t-il.

Elle sursaute à peine.

\- Vous ne devriez pas sortir sans être couverte, vous allez attraper mal !

Elle tourne doucement son regard vers lui. Lyon stoppe subitement sa course, hébété. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé voir pareil spectacle. La lumière blanche de la lune se reflétait dans la pâleur du visage de son amie. Elle brillait d'un éclat irréel. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, elle avait l'air soudain si fragile. Ses cheveux libres ondulaient sous la brise nocturne, comme ces vagues indomptées qu'elle aimait tant admirer à ses heures perdues. Et ses yeux ! Grands dieux, ses yeux, d'ordinaire si durs, brillaient à présent comme mille étoiles. Un ange. Une apparition tombée du ciel, et Lyon en est le spectateur privilégié. Il n'ose pas rompre le silence, de peur de briser ce moment si peu réel. Elle se contente de le regarder, ne sachant qu'attendre. Et puis, les minutes passant, elle se risque à poser la question.

\- Vous me cherchiez ?

Bien sûr qu'il la cherche. Depuis leur première rencontre elle est son unique but. Le jour, son cœur l'appelle, et la nuit, c'est son âme toute entière qui crie son absence. Dès le premier instant elle s'est posée en maîtresse de ses pensées, cruel bourreau aux yeux scintillants. Un seul de ses sourires avait brisé ses défenses de glace, et réchauffé son cœur alors si froid. Depuis, il vivait chaque jour comme dans un brouillard, où les gens sont gris, et plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance. Mais lorsqu'elle croise sa route, alors le monde entier retrouve ses couleurs, et de chaque chose il s'émerveille, car elle est la lumière sur sa vie.

\- Non, enfin oui, je…

\- Juvia va aller se coucher, de toute façon.

Elle détourne alors son visage de nacre. Non ! Cela ne peut se laisser faire !

\- Je ne comptais pas vous importuner ! J'étais simplement passé vous apporter ceci, dit-il rapidement, sortant la paire de chaussons de derrière son dos.

Juvia semble décontenancée, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Jetant un coup œil rapide à ses pieds nus, elle s'empresse de les cacher sous sa longue robe de nuit, les joues rosies, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semble.

\- Merci, fait-elle d'une petite voix.

Le cœur du mage semble s'envoler. Il essaie de maîtriser son sourire, pour essayer de ne pas passer pour un benêt devant l'élue de son cœur. Il lui semble que c'est la première fois qu'il a le loisir de la contempler d'aussi près. Et ce qu'il voit le rend fou de bonheur. Qu'importe s'il perd la vie à ce moment ! Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vous permettez que je m'assoie ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce-t-elle timidement.

Ils passent alors de longues minutes en silence, à admirer les reflets sur l'eau. Une légère brise souffle sur la surface du lac, agitant les herbes, laissant une empreinte fraîche sur leurs visages. Lyon voudrait que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi entier.

\- Lyon sama a toujours été très gentil avec Juvia.

Le mage se retourne vers son amie qui a parlé d'une petite voix. Le regard sur ses genoux, son visage est caché par une cascade de cheveux aux reflets dansants.

\- Juvia a été injuste envers Lyon sama. La colère a rendu Juvia aveugle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est oublié.

\- Juvia comprend à présent pourquoi Gray sama ne l'a pas appelée elle.

Lyon attend patiemment la suite, les mains autour des genoux, et le regard dans le vide, bercé par la douce voix de la mage.

\- Lyon sama était là lorsque votre maître a disparu. Vous seul pouvez comprendre ce que ressent Gray sama.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit exact.

\- Alors soit, dit-elle en se redressant. Juvia accepte que Lyon sama reste, à la condition que Juvia participe à la guérison de Gray sama.

Le mage de glace esquisse un sourire amusé. Loin de s'avouer vaincue, la mage de l'eau avait concocté soigneusement un nouveau plan visant à 'guérir' son favori. A cette pensée, le cœur de Lyon se serre. Quelle pitié que son ami ne se rende pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une amie si dévouée et fidèle à son chevet ! Fasciné, il la regarde parler, froncer ses délicats sourcils, ses yeux retrouver leur détermination brûlante, et ses fines mains gesticuler en tous sens.

\- Lyon sama ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je… oui, tout va bien, merci.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

La seule réponse évidente lui était interdite. Lyon ne voulait pas la faire fuir.

\- A cette obstination dont vous faites preuve. A chaque combat, je vous retrouve encore plus vaillante qu'avant.

Cette fois, il en est sûr, elle a rougi.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes le premier homme à faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse avec Juvia.

\- Il serait totalement injuste de vous traiter autrement, voyons !

\- Mais Juvia n'est pas une princesse ! proteste-t-elle. Elle n'a droit à aucun traitement de faveur.

\- Non, bien sûr, vous êtes reine, murmure-t-il.

Elle s'est arrêtée de parler soudainement, pour le fixer de ses yeux intenses. Il sent de nouveau la chaleur monter en lui, comme un feu de joie à chaque fois qu'elle remarque sa présence.

Il tend une main timide vers la jeune fille à la peau opaline, et ses doigts trouvent bientôt le chemin de sa chevelure bleutée. Délicatement, il enroule une mèche autour de ses phalanges. Stupéfaite par l'audace dont le mage de glace fait preuve, Juvia n'ose pas bouger, le cœur battant à tout rompre. En cet instant, il a ce regard… fasciné, et pourtant si triste. Elle voudrait demander pourquoi, alors que ce moment lui procure tant de joie ? Savoir ce qu'elle doit faire pour le consoler ? Mais il semble si loin… Alors Juvia rapproche son visage de lui, lentement, jusqu'à affronter en face ce regard mélancolique. Avec ses yeux, elle demande pourquoi. Mais les iris onyx restent muets, jusqu'à se fermer. Elle le sent s'éloigner, lentement.

\- Juvia chan…

Sa voix est implorante, brisée, par le trouble qui l'habite à présent.

\- Je vous en prie, rentrons à présent, il se fait tard.

Elle acquiesce en silence, désorientée par la conclusion abrupte de leur rencontre, et enfile les chaussons à ses petits pieds délicats. Ils sont bien évidemment trop grands pour elle.

\- Vous permettez ?

Sans attendre sa permission, il se baisse et l'attrape délicatement sous les bras pour la relever, puis se sépare aussitôt d'elle.

\- Allons-y.

Ils rejoignent l'hôtel en silence, marchant côte à côte sous la lumière de la lune. Arrivés à la porte de l'établissement, Juvia se retourne.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Lyon, inquiet.

\- Juvia veut simplement graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait jamais vu de nuit si belle auparavant, ajoute-t-elle, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Je suis d'accord, répond-il, les yeux rivés sur elle.


	7. LE JOUR SE LEVE ENCORE

Le lendemain matin, Lyon a la surprise de trouver son ami assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Celui-ci est assis au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, le regard au lointain, les bras croisés devant une tasse de café qui ne fume plus. Lyon s'empresse de rejoindre Gray, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as décidé de te joindre au commun des mortels ? ironise-t-il.

\- Comme tu vois, répond Gray.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son ami son teint est un peu moins pâle, couvert de quelques nouvelles contusions dues à leur légère mésentente de la veille, mais son aspect général est bien moins effrayant. Il est toujours vêtu de noir, mais le tissu n'est ni déchiré, ni souillé.

\- Tu t'es lavé ! lance Lyon, impressionné.

\- Il le faut bien, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

\- C'est vrai. Tu aurais pu en profiter pour te coiffer. Sérieusement, tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux ?

\- J'aime à croire que ça me donne du succès auprès des filles.

Lyon se met à rire de bon cœur, ravi de constater le changement positif chez son ami. Celui-ci s'autorise même à sourire. Après que son ami se soit calmé, Gray reprend :

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre petite conversation d'hier. Sur le fait que la mort est inévitable, et tout ça… je crois savoir au fond que tu as raison. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

\- Si tu y arrivais, tu serais fou !

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de donner le maximum, lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver des vies, même lorsque j'ai conscience que la cause est perdue. A vrai dire, c'est surtout dans ces cas-là que j'ai le plus de mal à accepter.

\- Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Lyon. Tu pourrais en venir à rechercher plus de pouvoir, jusqu'à essayer de devenir tout puissant, avant de sombrer dans la folie.

\- J'en ai conscience, oui.

\- Il faut que tu acceptes définitivement le fait que, tous les jours, des gens meurent. Et que la mort en soit n'est peut-être pas une si grande fatalité. J'aime à penser qu'il a quelque chose d'autre, là-haut.

\- Est-ce que ça t'aide quand tu passes devant le corps d'un gamin à qui on a ôté la vie comme ça, par folie, par goût du sang, même ?

Lyon ferme les yeux un instant, le temps d'ôter l'image de son esprit.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut s'en réjouir, Gray. Il faut bien sûr faire tout ce qu'on peut pour éviter les drames. Mais au lieu de compter les morts, relève la tête et regarde autour de toi. Tous ces innocents que tu as sauvé grâce à tes pouvoirs, ces gens qui vivent en paix grâce à Fairy Tail et toutes les autres guildes. Et tes camarades à qui tu comptes tellement. On a tous les deux trouvé notre place. C'était la volonté d'Ul.

Gray frissonne à l'entente du nom de son ancien maître. Et puis, il repense à ses camarades, restés à Magnolia. Maître Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Mirajane… et Juvia. Toutes ces années où il passait son temps à râler, se battre. Ces personnes avaient su voir à travers ce cœur de glace, et l'avaient accepté.

\- Merci, Lyon.

\- C'est Ul que tu devrais remercier. J'ai pensé à un endroit où on pourrait se recueillir, toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

A travers les mèches hirsutes, Lyon croit distinguer un sourire.

\- Je dis qu'une fois encore, c'est toi qui décides de tout. Arrête un peu de vouloir me commander !

Lyon ne tente même pas de réponse. Il est bien trop heureux de voir son ami ainsi.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais proposer à Juvia chan de nous accompagner ? demande-t-il timidement.

Le sourire s'efface aussitôt. Gray s'écarte de la table, rejette la tête en arrière.

\- C'est sans doute prématuré, ajoute de suite Lyon. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question.

\- Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Si elle vient avec nous, elle va se remettre à croire que les choses sont sérieuses entre nous, ou je ne sais quelle imbécilité !

\- Tu te remets à fuir, prévient son ami.

\- J'ai tout essayé, Lyon ! Elle refuse de me laisser en paix !

\- Tu es le seul ici à ne pas voir la chance que tu as de la tenir auprès de toi, objecte Lyon, le cœur serré.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec toi, tranche Gray.

Le ton s'est refroidi. Les deux disciples d'Ul se jaugent l'un l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, sans ciller. Avec tout le respect qu'il voue à son ami, il ne supporte pourtant pas son attitude envers Juvia. Non seulement il se l'approprie entièrement, et ç chaque occasion comme un nouveau trophée, mais en plus, il la fait passer pour une faible aux yeux de tous, avec ses petites attentions ridicules. Oui, ridicules, n'ayons pas peur des mots ! Cet idiot agit comme s'il croyait tout savoir. Par exemple, cette fois où Gray et Juvia étaient partis seuls en mission, et Lyon était soudainement apparu, accompagné de Chelia. Le mage aux cheveux d'ivoire les avait tous entraînés – à défaut d'obtenir un tête à tête avec l'élue de son cœur – dans un restaurant de fruits de mer. Gray se souvient encore de la tête de sa coéquipière, qui était devenue livide alors que le serveur venait de déposer son assiette devant elle. La jeune fille détestait les fruits de mer le mage de glace l'avait surprise un jour à dégobiller après être passée devant le stand d'un vendeur de poissons, sur le marché de Magnolia. Il s'était aussitôt levé de table et, prétextant une grosse fatigue due au voyage, il avait entraîné Juvia à sa suite. Cette dernière l'avait très chaleureusement remercié, ce à quoi il avait sèchement répondu qu'il avait agi de la sorte afin de ne pas compromettre la mission en la laissant se faire « courtiser jusqu'à pas d'heure » et la retrouver incapable d'ouvrir correctement les paupières le lendemain. Le visage de la jeune fille avait aussitôt viré au rouge, et Gray s'en était immédiatement voulu d'avoir été aussi froid. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas de voir sa coéquipière subtilisée par un vantard tel que Lyon. Alors, quant à devoir écouter ses jérémiades d'amoureux, il en était hors de question.

\- Soit.

\- Je sors prendre l'air. Fais-moi savoir quand tu es prêt à partir.

\- Ça marche.

Les deux amis se lèvent. Le brun se dirige vers la sortie, son ami vers le buffet. Ce qu'il se sent fatigué ! Après la journée éreintante qu'il avait passé la veille, il n'avait pas su trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit. Devant les pâtisseries, il hésite à prendre double ration. La nuit a été longue, et il sent qu'il aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour soutenir son ami, encore aujourd'hui. Seulement, la digestion risque elle aussi de lui prendre ses forces. Et puis, tant pis ! Il mérite bien un bon repas ! Lui qui semble être le nouveau psychologue attitré de Fairy Tail.

\- A peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'une tornade bleue atterrit devant lui.

\- Bonjour, Lyon sama, amorce-t-elle timidement.

\- Bonjour, Juvia chan. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, merci, et vous-même ?

\- Parfaitement.

La demoiselle reste ainsi plantée devant lui, ne sachant où porter le regard. Lui non plus ne sait que dire, d'ailleurs. Le silence se prolonge encore quelques temps.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous pour déjeuner ? demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr, installez-vous, voyons ! N'ayez pas peur !

Elle semble soulagée, mais aussi confuse. Juvia n'a jamais partagé un repas avec un homme, à part avec Gray sama, bien sûr. Assise devant lui, elle ne sait pas où ranger ses mains. Ses yeux viennent et vont de Lyon à l'assiette, et de l'assiette à la fenêtre.

\- Juvia chan ? Le service est un buffet à volonté. Vous pouvez aller vous servir là-bas, au comptoir, précise Lyon.

\- Comment ? Ah ! Bien sûr, oui ! Juvia va aller se servir, merci.

\- Elle s'extirpe rapidement de sa chaise, en espérant n'avoir pas été trop gauche. Ce tête à tête est plutôt inconfortable.

Lyon, quant à lui, ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis son apparition. De la table où il est installé, il l'observe de pencher sur le comptoir dans sa fine robe de lin. Ses cheveux sont noués en une haute queue de cheval, et son visage ne porte aucune trace de maquillage. Jamais parure si simple ne l'avait autant mise en valeur. A part peut-être celle qu'elle portait la veille…

Le mage de glace se laisse de nouveau aller à la douce rêverie qui l'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Il se rappelle des moindres détails la lune, le lac endormi, la mèche de cheveux…il en sent toujours la douce caresse au bout de ses doigts. Et lorsqu'il ferme les paupières, ce sont ses yeux qui apparaissent alors, comme un sort qu'elle lui aurait jeté. Il se savait pris au piège dès la première où ses iris se sont plantés dans les siens. Deux saphirs si brillants de vie qui avaient immédiatement brûlé son cœur de glace. Si frêle dans ce manteau de courage donc elle s'enveloppait, il avait rapidement compris la cage dans laquelle la petite sirène était enfermée. Il avait tenté de la ramener à lui, à la faire échapper des griffes noires de son rival. Il pensait qu'en la gavant de compliments, en l'étouffant par ses attentions, elle finirait par se rendre compte que c'était une vie plus douce qu'il lui offrait. Un avenir où elle serait reine, et non plus esclave des attentions des autres. Mais le message n'avait pas été assez clair. Saison après saison, il avait regardé Juvia s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans l'ombre de Gray, et voir son corps s'effacer, au point de devenir fantôme elle-même.

Et puis, il y avait cette blessure sourde qu'il avait aperçue, quelque fois, au détour d'un regard. Il avait vu l'élan de panique déclenché par le son d'un rire moqueur, ou d'un mot blessant de Gray. Il y avait là quelque chose que le temps n'avait pas su réparer, une plaie mal cicatrisée qui relance quand le vent souffle fort.

Et enfin, il y avait eu ce moment, où le temps même s'était arrêté. Ce moment où elle avait eu ce regard pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Plein de curiosité, d'incompréhension, et de douceur. Et ce visage angevin s'était doucement approché de lui, comme dans un rêve éveillé. Il n'y avait pas cru, tout d'abord. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver aussi proche de lui pourtant tous ses sens lui criaient le contraire. Son cœur s'était mis à battre avec une fureur telle qu'il l'avait cru capable de s'extirper bondir hors de son corps figé par la stupéfaction. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, et elle se rapprochait encore, jusqu'à ce que les boucles bleues viennent lui caresser les temps, puisqu'elle le dominait à présent. Son regard allait de ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes à ses yeux implorants. Il avait entendu son cœur lui crier de sceller son amour pour elle. De la retenir dans ses bras. Qu'elle soit sienne.

\- Lyon sama ?

\- Ah !

Dans son élan de surprise, Lyon a renversé sa tasse de café brûlant sur lui.

\- Merde ! Ça brûle !

\- Lyon sama ! Ne mettez pas de glace dessus ! Juvia va s'en occuper !

\- Non, Juvia, c'est bon, je m'en charge.

Mais la jeune mage ne se laisse pas impressionner. Pas cette fois.

\- Restez tranquille, voyons ! somme-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Juvia vient de plaquer Lyon contre le mur, pour l'empêcher de continuer à courir autour de la pièce comme un dément.

\- Juvia va refroidir la zone pendant quelques minutes, pour stopper le processus de brûlure.

Abasourdi, il voit son amie s'agenouiller pour poser ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Aussitôt, il sent sa peau se rafraîchir, et la douleur disparaître. Il rejette la tête en arrière, poussant un grand « Ah ! » de soulagement. La mage reste bien cinq minutes accroupie devant lui avant d'être interrompue.

\- Je peux vous aider, peut-être ?

Lyon rouvre les yeux instantanément. Devant lui se trouve la vieille Muriel, les mains sur les hanches, avec un air à vous glacer le sang. Il baisse la tête pour découvrir que son amie se trouve en fait dans une position extrêmement ambiguë. Effaré, il s'empresse de la relever, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

\- Ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez, madame l'aubergiste ! J'ai renversé mon café, et mon amie ici présente tentait de rafraîchir la zone brûlée, vous comprenez…

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que c'est la dernière fois que j'accueille des mages dans mon établissement ! D'abord vous déclenchez des bagarres à l'intérieur même de l'hôtel, puis vous n'hésitez pas à faire des insanités avec mademoiselle au beau milieu de la salle de restauration ! Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la suite ? Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je tolère encore votre présence d'ici après demain !

\- Mais, madame, nous…

Peine perdue, la vieille Muriel est déjà partie chercher l'aubergiste, pour lui faire part de son courroux.

\- Juvia ne comprend pas. A-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Son innocence le touche. Il ne peut pas lui expliquer maintenant, et surtout pas devant tous ces gens.

\- Par ici, Juvia chan. Emportez vos petits pains, et allons déjeuner dehors.

La demoiselle acquiesce, et emballe vite ses petits trésors avant de rejoindre Lyon à petits pas pressés.

Lyon emmène sa protégée vers le fond du jardin. Il fait un temps magnifique le ciel est clair, et le vent se lève à peine. Il a hâte de retrouver Gray pour la balade.

\- Où va-t-on ? demande Juvia.

\- Derrièrele lac. J'ai repéré un grand chêne depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, ce matin. Nous y serons à l'ombre.

L'endroit est effectivement propice à la quiétude une clairière tout près du lac dont le seul habitant semble être ce vieux chêne au tronc large, au pied duquel le mage de glace dépose sa veste.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, dit-il en faisant asseoir Juvia.

\- Merci, fait-elle timidement, les joues rosies.

Il s'assoit à son tour, dos au tronc. De là où ils sont leur parviennent le son des barbotements des canards dans l'eau, et des branches remuant au gré du vent. Lyon ferme les yeux, pour savourer la paix de cet instant. Puis il repense à la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Il se met à sourire.

\- Lyon sama pense à quelque chose d'heureux ? demande la bleue, intriguée.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Je me rappelais juste cet épisode que nous venons de vivre.

\- Juvia est désolée de vous avoir causé du tort ! C'était involontaire !

\- Vous n'avez causé aucun tort, voyons, lui adresse-t-il avec un sourire attendri.

Elle ressemblait à une enfant, avec ses joues roses et son sourire mutin. Mais le mage savait que, sous ses airs angéliques se cachait une force terrifiante, et une magie puissante.

\- Lyon sama veut-il un petit pain ?

\- Bien sûr, merci.

\- Vous êtes si gentil avec Juvia, avoue-t-elle.

La bouche pleine, le mage de glace tente de répondre un « c'est bien normal », et recrache plusieurs morceaux. Honteux, il continue à mâcher en espérant que sa maladresse soit passée inaperçue.

\- Vous ne vous fâchez même pas lorsque Juvia est maladroite. Et, ensuite, vous m'avez laissée m'asseoir sur votre veste pour éviter de salir ma robe… Personne n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec Juvia. Oh, bien sûr, Fairy Tail a toujours été adorable, mais d'une façon différente. Et puis, vous avez quitté précipitamment votre guilde pour venir aider Gray sama. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

\- C'est bien… normal, Gray est mon… ami…, parvient-il à articuler, entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Est-ce que Gray sama est aussi important pour vous qu'il l'est pour Juvia ?

Lyon a repris son souffle. Il scrute le visage de son amie pour y déceler le sens caché de sa question innocente.

\- J'aime Gray, commence-il. Comme un frère. Nous avons grandi ensemble, c'est donc normal que je lui vienne en aide dès qu'il en a besoin.

\- Et vous seriez prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour lui ?

Cette question lui fait froid dans le dos. Lyon commence à découvrir la profondeur des sentiments de la mage pour son ami. Et cela ne lui plaît guère.

\- Je pense, oui. J'espère que ça n'est pas le cas pour vous.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demande-t-elle, ingénue. Gray sama s'est interposé pour sauver la vie de Juvia, une fois.

\- Pardon de vous le rappeler, mais il n'y avait pas que vous qui étiez impliquée. Meredy chan et moi-même étions aussi présents. Gray s'est interposé pour nous sauver tous.

\- C'est faux. Juvia était la cible du tir, et Gray sama est intervenu pour sauver Juvia.

\- Si vous le dites, soupire Lyon.

\- Juvia a bien compris ce que Lyon sama essaie de faire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lyon sama essaie de détourner Juvia de Gray sama, tranche-t-elle.

\- Je…

Que peut-il bien lui dire ? Qu'elle avait tort ? C'était faux, bien sûr. Alors quoi ? Lui dire la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il lui reste assez de courage pour cela.

\- Vous avez raison, Juvia chan. Je sais que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis. Je sais à quel point vous tenez à lui, et tout cela est très noble de votre part. Seulement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous mettre en garde, quand je vois à quel point il vous rend malheureuse.

La bleue semble étonnée par ce discours.

\- Malheureuse ? Gray sama a sauvé Juvia. Depuis ce jour, la vie est un soleil radieux.

\- Juvia chan, j'y étais également. Il vous a sauvée, certes, mais vous ne lui devez pas…

\- Vous vous trompez. C'était il y a 542 jours exactement, alors que Juvia faisait encore partie de Phantom Lord, elle a dû affronter Fairy Tail pour la première fois. Gray sama aurait pu achever Juvia, ou la laisser mourir… mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire, Gray sama a même libéré Juvia de sa malédiction.

\- Votre malédiction… ?

\- Juvia fait tomber la pluie depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne. Jamais elle n'avait vu le soleil avant de faire la rencontre de Gray sama. Jamais elle n'avait pu se faire d'amis avant Gray sama, à part Gajeel kun, bien sûr.

Lyon ne dit rien, il est un peu abasourdi après cette révélation. Et lui qui pensait tout connaître de son amie… Quelle enfance horrible elle avait dû avoir ! Il trouve même incroyable le fait que sa Juvia chan soit restée une personne aussi tournée vers les autres, surtout après avoir connu une jeunesse si solitaire ! Il se sent tout à coup honteux d'avoir lui-même tourné si mal après la disparition de son maître. Cette fille était un tel exemple de courage et de volonté !

\- Quelle horreur…, murmure-t-il.

\- Ah, tiens, vous êtes là.

Gray vient d'arriver dans la clairière, les mains dans les poches, l'air sérieux.

\- Gray sama !

\- Salut, Juvia.

Le mage aux cheveux de jais reste ainsi là, debout, dans un silence de plus en plus pesant.

\- Bien, c'est l'heure de nous mettre en route, je crois, annonce Lyon.

\- Oui, allons-y, répond Gray en faisant demi-tour.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Juvia chan, je dois à présent prendre congé de vous.

\- Où allez-vous ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Nous… euh. Nous allons ne recueillir quelques heures. Profitez-en pour visiter le spa de l'hôtel ! Nous serons de retour cette après-midi.

\- Très bien…

La jeune mage se lève pour rendre sa veste à Lyon, mais celui-ci insiste :

\- Non, gardez-la pour le moment. Il fait un peu frais, vous pourrez vous en couvrir lorsque vous rentrerez à l'hôtel.

\- Juvia ne sait si elle doit accepter. Tout cela est très embarrassant, surtout devant Gray sama…

\- C'est bon ! crie soudain celui-ci. C'est bon, elle peut venir.

Les yeux de la bleue s'illuminent aussitôt. Elle se rue aussitôt vers le brun.

\- Oh merci Gray sama ! Juvia sera sage, c'est promis !

Lyon est toujours sous l'arbre, la veste entre les mains, sa Juvia chan perchée au cou de son ami, qui tente par tous les moyens de la faire descendre. Il se sent triste, tout à coup, et seul. L'impression de n'être que l'oreiller sur lequel on pleure, et qu'on abandonne une fois le jour levé. « La vie était tellement plus simple, avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Juvia », se dit-il tristement.

Lyon sama ! Vous venez ? crie la bleue en agitant les bras, les yeux brillants.

« Et tellement moins belle qu'aujourd'hui », sourit-il.


End file.
